


Fire and Snow

by Evvienna



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington Fandom
Genre: Abstinence, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Captivity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fights, Forbidden Love, Hostage Situations, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Prison, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being captured after a terrible fight, a woman meets the mysterious Jon Snow under strange circumstances. They can´t fight being attracted to each other, but can Jon keep his sacred vow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Snow

There was bloodshed, fire and horrid screams when the men of the Night´s watch attacked the little village behind the wall, where they hoped to find the wildlings their scouts had seen hiding between the ducked huts and the crooked barns. The slaughter lasted the whole night, and neither party was willing to retreat. The wildlings fought with fervour and lasted much longer than the men from the wall expected, but they were soon overrun and vanquished.  
Those who were not killed were taken hostage and brought to the wall to be questioned.  
Amongst them was me.  
I didn´t belong to the wildlings, not even to the village where they took me, I lived outside, hidden in the woods, where I brew my potions and compounded my salves, and a lot of people from the area came and bought them from me, or I came and visited those who could not walk for themselves anymore.  
An innocent woman, who used her knowledge and power to help people, was I now a hostage of the Night´s watch. They were known to be peaceful observers, helping those in need and protecting the realm of any danger from behind the wall, and I did not expect them to fight as brutally as I had seen them that night or to actually take people as captives. But if the rumours were true and Westeros was being threatened by a menace older than the wall, older than mankind, namely the white walkers, and with men from every corner of the land claiming to be king, fighting, plotting and killing their way to the Iron throne, the Night´s watch had to act commensurate to the situation, even if it meant to act against their vows.  
Our hands and feet in chains like criminals, me, along with a small group of survivors, trotted the path to the wall, when a group of younger men of the Watch outpaced us. They were agitated from the slaughter they had committed and witnessed, talking lowly and depreciatively eyeing us prisoners.  
A young man in the group for some reason caught my attention and I thought I recognised him. Yes, I had seen him fight in the village. With what precision and impact he let his sword crush down on his enemies! This whole time during the battle, he stayed calm and considerate, never just fighting with brute force or anger. He seemed like a true leader, resting in himself. When he passed me, I saw a stern and pensive look in his eyes, he was not of very much taller build than I was, dressed in black leather, holding his blood-glazed sword in his hand, intoxicated and breathless from the fight.  
Our eyes met and clung to each other for a short but intense while, but his face didn´t show any emotion but severity.  
I looked back proudly, despite my chains. Even though I was raging over my capture, and the fact that it happened despite my rational explanations followed by my vehement resistance, I walked with my head held high. I would not show them my anger or desperation, as both was, for a moment just, displaced by how good-looking I found this particular young man, the gloomy look, those full rosy lips aquiver and the ferine raven locks that danced in the wind so temptingly.  
All prisoners were brought to the stronghold by the wall which was evidently the headquarter of the Night’s watch, and the men of the watch treated us well. We were fed adequately and held in fire lit and warm cells.  
My young man, as I liked to call him, walked by the cells daily, observed the prisoners or took some to question them. I closely listened to what the guards talked about or what he commanded them, so it took no time to notice that my young man´s name was Jon Snow and he obviously outranked them. Whenever he walked by my cell, our looks met with the same intensity as they did the very first time. Short, but deep, like there was something between us that the both of us could not quite place.  
One late night, I heard a loud rumbling and fast footsteps on the way to my cell, until a group of guards stopped right in front of my cell door. I could hear them laughing impudently, in a conspiratorial tone, as if they were up to no good.  
Even though I was in a fortress full of men who swore to live in celibacy, I feared for my wellbeing. I was a woman, a prisoner, an alleged traitor hence an inferior and at their very mercy.  
My cell was unlocked and the whole group of men stepped in. They approached me with an ambiguous, and for me alarming grin.  
“Come with us, missy, there is a feast tonight and you shall dance!”  
They grabbed me, led me out of my cell and into a small chamber where a barrel was prepared, filled with steaming hot water, a clean dress lay folded on a chair and a little box with fragrant oils and soap stood on the stone floor.  
“Go wash and make yourself presentable, you´re going to be little Jon´s birthday present.”  
“What? Who? And how dare you treat me like a whore, you blunt oafs?” My clenched fists and screamed words reinforced my outburst.  
Loud hooting followed.  
One of them spoke up: “You are our prisoner sweetheart and do as you´re told. Or you better do as Jon tells you… but for as much as I know, he won´t even know where to put it.”  
The men grunted and screamed with laughter.  
“Oh, poor little Jon, he won´t know what hit him when we bring him such a racy mare like you! You´ll probably have to teach him a thing or two first!”  
The group snorted with laughter again, until the talker looked at me with a serious glance.  
“It´s Jon´s birthday. Just go to him and give him a little warmth. He deserves it, he had a rough year. And I´m sure it won´t cost you an effort, because or little Jon is quite a pretty boy. Black curls, strong shoulders…” he paused and looked at the others, “only his mouth. That´s a little too girly for my taste.”  
Laughter, once more.  
Now I understood who they were talking about. In addition, I was relieved, honestly, happy even, that it was the handsome Jon, because there was no other man in the Night’s watch who was even remotely as attractive as him, and I had seen a lot of them during the last days. Lovely playful boys were among them, surely nicely to look at, and also scarred and old men, broken from a life of abstinence and bleakness. But he was just the right mixture of boy and man with his youthful, unspent beauty and those eyes that looked as they had seen enough misery and death to give a man knowledge of life and its burdens.  
“Am I wrong to assume that you men are sworn to live in abstemiousness? And correct me if I´m wrong, but that would include being with a woman, no?” With my arms akimbo, I resolutely made my point.  
“You correct me if I´m wrong sweetheart, but again, you are a prisoner and I will not have discussions with you. Now get to work, and when you´re ready, come to the gate and I will escort you to Jon then.”  
They left but they left the door unlocked. I was quite surprised how much they trusted me; I could have run off, just like that. But then again, it was the middle of the night, a snow storm was raging outside and I would have been caught by the men on their horses in an instant, or even worse, perished by the cold within a few hours. And maybe giving a little love to one of the leaders of this institution could gain me some favours?  
Therefore, I washed myself, oiled my body with the soft flowery lotion, slipped into the dress, combed my hair and went to the meeting point at the gate.  
The man who had spoken to me before, was waiting for me.  
“Jon doesn´t know of his present yet, so don´t be surprised if he is surprised.”  
We slowly walked down the long lithic hallway, our steps echoing loudly, until we reached the first in a row of doors. The man knocked.  
“Come in.” Jon´s voice sounded deeper but also softer than I had expected.  
We entered the room. Jon sat on top of a huge table, reading something that looked like a giant map. He looked puzzled, the full lips lightly opened. I couldn´t help myself but stare at them.  
“What´s this about?” With a severe countenance, he looked at my escort.  
“It´s your birthday Jon, so she is our gift for you.” He obviously knew that Jon would protest immediately, so he left the room and closed the heavy wooden door behind him.  
It was cosily warm in Jon´s chamber, which was not too big and serviceably furnished, dominated by the big wood table in the middle, with many objects on it like the map, several burning candles, a compass, a fictile flagon and cup. Through one little window shone the light from the torches in the hallway, through the other one I could see the snowflakes dancing and whirling in the dark. A little fireplace provided pleasant warmth with its crackling fire, and the bed next to it looked almost abundant for the size of the room.  
Jon looked at me, long and penetrating. “I didn´t know of this sort of birthday present,” he said quietly but surely.  
“It wasn´t my idea either. I don´t like it to be given away to some men as a gift like a harlot. I´m an innocent woman, I have nothing to do with the men you were fighting. I was at the village to sell my medicine when you attacked it.” I sighed deeply.  
“So please just let me go. Out of this room and out of this prison. I have done nothing wrong.”  
His expression softened.  
“I can´t do that. Even if you speak the truth. Not until we found the traitors that were cooperating with the wildlings. But don´t worry, I will not touch you. Just stay here for a while, so I can say we had… we did… you know, I had you.”  
Jon lowered his eyes, a bit ashamed, just to look up to me again with the sweetest puppy dog eyes.  
“You know, my men expect this of me.”  
“Well, then give me a cup of wine at least and let me rest a bit on your bed. I do not get a lot of either since I´m being held hostage here.”  
Suddenly Jon smiled. It was a shy smile, but heart-warmingly honest. He poured me some wine into his cup and handed it to me.  
“Thank you.” We looked at each other for some seconds and I felt a delicate prickling in my stomach as well as my heart beat faster.  
His eyes were of such a dark brown I could not tell the outline of his pupils.  
I emptied the wine quite pluckily, and gave the cup back to him.  
“Come, drink with me to your birthday.”  
He filled the cup again and drank quickly, seeming a little nervous, and while he drank, I felt the alcohol do its work.  
“Oh, I think I already feel the wine in my head…” I giggled and let myself fall on the bed.  
A little tipsy or simply just eased that the ice seemed to have broken between us, I continued talking.  
“Your bed is fabulously soft and so big… when I begin to think of the place I have to go back sleeping to...”  
“One of the very few amenities of the Night´s watch. A nice bed, some wine, at least in the few hours I spend here. Usually I sleep against another guard behind a snowdrift in the darkest, coldest night, freezing, when the wind has extinguished our fire.”  
“Are those the same men who give you women as birthday gifts? Those are truly friends for life.”  
We both laughed.  
“Unfortunately those same guys believe that you don´t know what to do with a woman… not even where to put it.”  
Anger flickered over Jon´s handsome face.  
“But what these guys don´t know is that I have a bigger brother who told and taught me a lot about women and love. And I have been with a few women before. Not in the full, outright way, but… you know, I´m not completely unknowing.”  
Now I got curious.  
“Well, then you don´t have to be as uncomfortable as you were before.”  
I decided to take the risk and be a little aggressive.  
“Sit down with me, Jon. Please.”  
Jon hesitated one moment, but then followed my invitation and sat down next to me on the bed.  
“What is it about you Jon Snow?” I asked with acted confusion, sighing, looked at his soft and inviting lips and gently swept a curl out of this face.  
He looked sideways, uneasily. “What do you mean?”  
“Whenever I saw you, you looked so worried, almost sad…”  
“There is a heavy burden on my shoulders…” he paused and bit his lower lip, “and life here is hard and lonely.”  
Just because of those words, I wanted to hold him.  
“I watched you these last days, your will and pride was unbroken, and you were kind to the other prisoners… that did impress me, along with your beauty… walking by your cell and simply looking at you brightened my day.”  
His face came closer to mine, just a little, but still he didn´t kiss me. I, too, dared to move a little forward, felt his warmth, and the sweet wine on his breath.  
Gently, I lay my hands on his stubbly cheeks and overcame the last distance between us, unable to wait until I could feel his soft lips on mine.  
My open lips placed on his, slowly, tenderly, I started to kiss him. His mouth felt as delicate as I expected it to.  
He returned my kiss, and our lips melted into each other. With time, I let my tongue dive into his mouth, and touch his, and he responded with a slight groan.  
My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, my hands ran through his curly full hair. As our kissing became more passionate, I couldn´t hold myself back anymore.  
I climbed on his lap, my legs entwined around him, and he understood. His tongue moved deeper in my mouth, his lips opened and closed around mine as his hands started to discover my body.  
His shirt was removed in a swift move over his head, and now his beautiful torso presented itself to me, the even, pale skin, the defined strong arms, the broad shoulders, and the hairless chest with soft rosy nipples.  
My mouth kissed and licked along his neck, my body pressed against his, and light moans of passion fled our throats.  
Our spirits were filled with lust already, and so were our bodies. I felt the warm wetness flow between my thighs, as well as his huge erection was a sign that was hard to overlook.  
With a little shove I pushed him on his back. His look was expectant, longing.  
Again I got up from the bed, and with slow and appealing moves I removed my dress, with him watching me, magnetised, stunned, but not shy in any way. When I had finally stripped to my pure, naked self, he understood and hastily he rid himself of his attire.  
Naked, with an enormous hard on, that itself, framed with black curls, looked like carved from white marble, he lay before me, his beautiful chest rising and sinking from his deep breaths.  
Not breaking our eye contact, I lay down next to his side on the bed, but I saw a little concern in his eyes.  
“Do whatever feels right and good for you, touch me as your brother has told you to do it, and most of all, don´t be ashamed. Everything will be alright.”  
“But how will I know if what I do pleases you?”  
Softly I let my hand caress his chest.  
“My groans will get louder, more appetent, my slit will get wetter and will open up to your touch, my kisses will grow more passionate, and if you follow my lead and do everything right, I will reach the sweet pleasance of a climax. And so will you.”  
A soft smile lightened his face, as if he was relieved by my words, or encouraged even.  
Already in expectance of a bumbling, diffident touch, I was surprised how he suddenly started to kiss me again, wilder, harder, making full use of tongue and lips - oh those perfect lips! – his left hand softly caressing my neck and finding its place on my breast, gently squeezing it, and his fingers lightly fondled my nipple.  
His mouth glided down my neck, leaving a subtle trace of saliva on it, until it finally reached my other nipple and gently licked around it.  
My broken moans seemed to spur him on to continue, so he contemporaneously circulated around one bud with his tongue, while his fingers twirled the other one, but just until his left hand wandered down my stomach and finally landed between my thighs.  
The delicate fingers caressed over my hot wetness, again and again, making my heart race with anticipation and the irrepressible wish for them to enter me.  
To give him the last bit of encouragement, I seized his fingers and showed him how to use the right moves and pace and the right amount of pressure on my most sensitive spot.  
As I drew back my hand and let him do, I should realize how much of a quick leaner he was, as he touched my hardened clit so skilfully that it made me writhe and moan with lust.  
But suddenly he stopped.  
“My brother told me one could also fond this part of a woman’s body with one´s mouth… would you enjoy that?”  
My breath almost stopped with his words, spoken so innocently, and apparently not aware of the effect they would have.  
“It would bring me great pleasure.”  
“Would you teach me?”  
“Of course Jon. But do not worry. You´re doing everything just right, more than right even! Your kisses, your touch, all of your caressing, it gives me sheer blissfulness. I will show you this last thing now, and then I finally want to touch you.”  
He nodded, smiling.  
I instructed him to lie down between my widely spread legs.  
“I didn´t know how beautiful a woman´s lap could be, it´s like a delicate pink flower… My brother told me there would be different ones, but yours is overwhelming.”  
We smiled at each other, before I told him what to do next: soft licking, gently gliding his tongue from the opening to the clitoris, rhythmical sucking, soft caressing, and firm but never forcefully entering a finger or two.  
Jon did everything I told him and proved to be equally docile and talented. He touched me almost carefully, always looking up and checking my expression to see if he did everything right. His tongue tenderly licked and caressed my soft, wet split and my stiffening clit so eagerly, while I played with his curls, paying attention to not press his face between my legs too harshly, so full of frenzy was my whole body.  
Before I lost the last bit of control over myself, I gently shoved his beautiful head away, looking at his lips that were glistering wet from my juices, and stammering in a voiceless tone:  
“Either your brother has told you a great amount on how to please a woman or you are a natural.”  
One could call Jon´s expression smug, if not self-satisfied.  
Now I advised him to lie on his back, before I sat down on top of him and started to kiss him again.  
My mouth soon found the way to his ear, where my teeth softly nibbled, then licked across his jawline and neck, softly bit his larynge, went further over his chest, quickly teasing the perky little nipples, kissing my way down his strong abs, until I reached the fine path of black hair that would lead me to the object of my desire, his hard, throbbing cock, that was waiting for my touch.  
Jon´s panting revealed his lust, as he watched my every move.  
With a tight grip I clutched his cock and started licking from the bottom up to the top, the whole thick shaft, which caused him to groan in a high tone, almost whimpering.  
Can it be that he has never felt this kind of touch before?  
I let the pulsing tip glide into my mouth and started to suck slowly, repeated, varied, sometimes harder, sometimes softer, and Jon let his hands rest on the back of my head, moaning hoarsely.  
After all, he was a rather inexperienced young man, so I stopped before his body was at the point of no return.  
“Oh how wonderful that felt, “ he whispered with closed eyes, as he came up on his underarm to lean over and kiss me.  
“Trust me, it will get even better, “ I smirked, lay down beside him and added: “And now show me you know where to put it.”  
He carefully positioned himself on top of me, I opened my legs welcomingly and wide, his hand slid between my thighs and led his rock hard cock to my moist opening, gliding in me in agonizing slowness.  
Before he started to move, I wrapped my arms around him, assuring him he did well, kissed him once more with passion, only to place my hands on his back and behind.  
His thrusts remained deep and slow, he filled me completely, slipped in and out, and our voices sounded together in groans full of relish, sometimes low and drawn-out, sometimes pitched and peaked. But that was only when we weren´t entwined in deep, almost loving kisses.  
After some moments when he paused his pushing to rest his head on my shoulder and to repress his growing ecstasy, I used a gentle manoeuvre to get him back on his back, leaning against the bed´s rear panel , and me on top of him. I slowly let myself sink on his hard cock, and began shoving my pelvis back and forth, rotating it, moving it up and down, at my own pace, to my own delight.  
Jon grabbed my hips to support my moves, but that was not what I had in mind for him to be doing with those beautiful hands. I took his right hand, his sword hand, put it on my lower stomach and guided his thumb between my labia to place it on my swollen clit.  
“Make circles on it,“ I advised him, “And press hard and fast. I´m about to come.”  
Moving my hips faster, his thumb on the right spot, I felt my orgasm drawing near, intense and agleam, while Jon´s voice broke into a hoarse moaning, louder, uncontrollable, until he erupted his warm seed inside me just seconds before my lust exploded into a gigantic climax and bestowed upon me the sweetest release.  
I sank onto Jon’s tremulous body.  
Deliriously, we pressed out hot, sweating bodies to each other, our racing pulses and fast breaths complied, embracing tightly.  
“When I saw you the first time, when you walked to the wall in your chains, just for this short glimpse we shared, I knew you were my destiny. I fell for you that very second.”  
“That is the rush talking, my dear, “ I slowly replied, not moving from his chest, my eyes closed.  
“No, look at me, my beautiful, I am very serious. When you entered my chamber tonight I knew that I was already lost and we were bound to be together. You are a flame, a fire that set me alight again. You could give me a whole new reason to live, a new meaning, a new beginning.”  
I raised my head and looked at him in disbelief first, but deeply moved by his words.  
“Then go away with me Jon, leave this bleak place, I beseech you, turn your back on all of this death and bale. No one knows when the winter will come and what it will bring along, or how long Westeros will stand with all the wars going on. Let us make the time count and be happy together for as long as it should last.”  
I rolled from his body and cuddled up next to him, covering us with the light woollen blanket that lay on the edge of the bed.  
“I will do that. I know that I have already broken my vow with what I did tonight, and for the first time it felt like I was making the right choice. We will leave here, together. Before sunrise I will send someone to open your cell, then wait by the main gate with two horses and we will leave this place.”  
We kissed a last time, before we dressed and returned to my cell togehter, where Jon commanded the guard to release me before sunrise.  
In the morning we rode towards the south, not knowing that Westeros was at the very brink of falling and that we would soon face the bitter consequences of Jon´s neglect of duty. We both would have to face them, as much as Jon´s son, the unborn child I was carrying under my heart.


End file.
